Horrible Heat
by Daisyangel
Summary: Lindsay plus heat plus dehydration equals aa very sick and miserable Lindsay. DL this is a oneshot. Please RR. This is based off my recent experiences but I didn't puke or faint.


Title: Horrible Heat

Author: Daish

Pairing: DL

Rating: T for one bad word.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI NY.

Summary: Lindsay+heat+dehydration a really sick and miserable Lindsay.

A/n ok this is a one-shot. This is a fic based on how I felt last week it was not cool at all.

8888888888

"Wow, it's really hot out today," Lindsay commented as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah it sure is, Montana," Danny agreed.

"I'm glad that we're heading back to the lab," Lindsay said as she took a long drink of her soda. Danny nodded as he turned on the car and kicked the AC up on high.

"Is that better?" Danny asked as he kissed her cheek.

"MMM-hmm," Lindsay murmured. She had started to feel slightly light-headed and a little nauseous but she ignored it.

"You feelin ok, Montana? You look a little pale," Danny asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just wanna get back to the lab," Lindsay said. Danny let it drop but kept a close eye on his girlfriend for the rest of the trip.

8888888888

Lindsay had just finished processing the evidence she had collected and decided it was time for a break. Her earlier symptoms had remained and seemed to be getting worse. By the time she got to the break room she was shaking and her left side was going numb. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She drank a few sips, but had to put the glass down because her hand was shaking too much. She stumbled to the couch and grabbed the blanket that someone had left on the back and snuggled underneath it. She was scared because she was becoming more and more nauseous and shaky. After about five minutes of just laying their she got up and took another drink of water, but had to collapse back on to the couch because she was really dizzy. She was laying their shivering uncontrollably when Hawkes walked in.

"Hey you ok Lindsay? Why are you under that blanket when it's 90 degrees outside?"

"I d-d-don't feel good," Lindsay said as her teeth chattered. Hawkes noticed that Lindsay was having trouble talking and moving the left side of her mouth.

"What's wrong, Linds?"

"I'm numb on my left side, shaking, dizzy, and nauseous. The numbness is going away, oh and I have a head ache" Lindsay said.

"Have you drunk any water today?" Lindsay nodded and pointed to the glass on the counter. "Any other besides that?" Lindsay shook her head. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Hawkes asked as he looked over and noticed that Lindsay had turned ghostly white and was also slightly green. Lindsay grabbed the notebook on the table in front of her and used the pen attached to write a note.

"Because I am concentrating on my breathing. If I open my mouth I'm gonna puke."

"I see well, do you think you can keep some soup down?" Hawkes asked. Lindsay nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," Lindsay said quietly.

"Ok well I'm gonna go see if I can find some be right back. Don't go anywhere, ok?"

"Ok I won't Sheldon," Lindsay said as she burrowed deeper under the blanket. Sheldon threw one last worried glance over his shoulder before leaving the break room in search of some Chicken Noodle soup.

8888888888

Sheldon stopped as he saw Stella a few feet in front of him.

"Hey Stella?" Sheldon called out. Stella turned at the sound of her name and smiled at Hawkes.

"Hey what do you need, Sheldon?"

"I was wondering do you have any cans of Chicken Noodle soup in your desk?"

"Yeah I think so let me see. Why what do you need it for?" Stella asked.

"Lindsay's not feeling well I think she's dehydrated," Hawkes explained.

"Oh poor baby. Hold on let me look," Stella said as she walked into her office.

"Ok thanks, Stella," Hawkes said.

"Hey no problem here you go and here's a can opener and a mug," Stella said.

"Thanks," Hawkes replied taking the supplies. Stella followed him back towards the break room. They both picked up their pace when they heard retching coming from the break room.

"Shit," Hawkes mumbled as he realized that Lindsay had gotten worse in the short time he had left her alone.

8888888888

Lindsay had been lying under the blanket waiting for Hawkes to return when the nausea hit again and this time she couldn't fight it down. Lindsay jumped up so fast that her legs got tangled together. Finally she was able to stand and propelled herself towards the trash can. She dropped to her knees and began to throw up. She thought she would never stop. Finally she did. She didn't notice that Hawkes and Stella had walked in. Lindsay struggled to her feet and began walking back towards the couch. She had just reached the table when her world spun and she fell to the ground hitting her head on the table on the way down.

"Lindsay!" Hawkes shouted as he ran over to her.

"Is she ok?" Stella asked worriedly.

"No she knocked herself out on the table," Hawkes replied. Danny and Mac who had been walking down the hall discussing a case sprinted to the break room when they heard all the commotion.

8888888888

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"Lindsay fainted she's really dehydrated and threw up," Hawkes explained.

"Is she ok?" Danny asked.

"I don't know she really doesn't feel good," Hawkes explained. Lindsay moaned and struggled to open her eyes attracting everyone's attention.

"Hey are you ok, Montana?" Danny asked as he knelt down by her and put an arm around her. Lindsay didn't reply, she just pushed herself away from Danny and dove for the trash can that had been moved out of her reach.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Just breathe," Stella soothed as she placed the trash can in front of the sick young woman. Danny rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up for what seemed like forever.

"Can I take this away, now?" Mac asked. Lindsay nodded and held out her hand to be helped up. Danny slid his arms under her and lifted her easily off the floor.

"I don't feel good, Danny," she whimpered as she pressed her face into his neck.

"I know Montana, I know," Danny said softly.

"I've got some Chicken Noodle soup. You really need to eat something," Hawkes said. Lindsay made a face at the thought of eating.

"I know, but, at least try the broth you need to get some fluids back in you or we're going to have to take you to the hospital," Mac reasoned.

"Ok, fine," Lindsay said quietly.

"Sit her on the couch and I'll fix the soup," Hawkes instructed. Danny did as he was told, but refused to leave her side. A couple of minutes later Hawkes walked over to the couch with a mug of broth in his hand.

"Here you go, sweetie. Take small sips," Hawkes warned.

"Ok, but I'm hungry I'm just not sure if my stomach wants food," Lindsay protested.

"I know your hungry, but, if you eat too much too fast you'll regret it trust me, I've been there," Stella said. Lindsay nodded as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a few tentative sips.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Lindsay said. It took about twenty minutes but Lindsay was able to eat all of the broth and a few of the noodles and keep it down.

"I want you to go home and get some rest. If you aren't feeling 100 tomorrow don't come in, is that understood?" Mac asked.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Lindsay said giving Mac a Salute which caused everyone to laugh.

"You must be feeling at least a little bit better if you can pick on Mac," Danny said. Lindsay nodded with a smile.

"At least you have some color back in your face. Are you still numb on your left side?" Hawkes questioned.

"No, not anymore thank goodness," Lindsay replied.

"Damn Montana, how sick were you?" Danny asked in alarm.

"I'm ok, Danny don't worry," Lindsay assured him.

"Yeah, but your entire left side was numb?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Is the head ache better?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah it's mostly gone," Lindsay said.

"Were you feeling bad at the scene?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, but I ignored it. I thought the symptoms would go away," Lindsay replied sheepishly. Danny rounded on Lindsay in an uncharacteristic fit of frustration and anger.

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me you were sick? Your health isn't something to mess with, Montana. Especially when you're dehydrated. Being dehydrated is dangerous and can be deadly, and from the sound of it you were really dehydrated," Danny ranted.

"Take it easy, Danny. I know my health isn't something to mess with, and that I should have drank more water. If I ever feel like that again I'll drink water immediately and tell someone that I'm sick I promise. I'm sorry I scared you," Lindsay apologized.

"It's ok, just don't do it again, please. I don't want to walk into the break room and see you on the floor with Hawkes and Stella kneeling next to you ever again," Danny replied. Lindsay nodded in understanding while trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.

"Well I think that's my cue I guess I'm more tired than I thought," Lindsay said.

"Ok let's get you home, Montana," Danny said as he stood up and helped Lindsay to her feet.

"Can you walk or do you need one of us to carry you?" Mac asked.

"I can walk just fine," Lindsay said as she started to take a step forward, but found even though she still didn't feel as bad as before her equilibrium was still screwed up and she stumbled and began to fall. Three pairs of hands reached for her. Mac reached her first and lifted her easily into his arms.

"Ok let's go," Mac said. Danny nodded as he walked ahead of them to open the doors. Once he got the passenger side door of his car open Mac placed Lindsay gently into the passenger seat and handed her the seatbelt.

"What about my car?" Lindsay asked.

"It will be fine to sit here tonight, don't worry about it," Mac said.

"Ok, if you say so," Lindsay said.

"See you tomorrow, Mac," Danny said as he closed his door and started the car.

"By you guys take care of yourself Lindsay, and, remember if you're not back to 100 tomorrow then don't come in," Mac reminded Lindsay gently. Lindsay just nodded as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the window for a much needed nap.

A/n Well that's all folks.


End file.
